1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carbon nanotube composite material and a process for producing same.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as a method for enhancing strength of a metal material, there has been performed a method of mixing second metal, which is different from base metal of the metal material, with the metal material. However, there is a problem that conductivity of the metal material decreases to a large extent when the metal material is mixed with the second metal.
Accordingly, a carbon nanotube composite material attracts attention. A carbon nanotube has high strength, and in addition, performs ballistic conduction, and accordingly, it is expected that the strength and conductivity thereof will be enhanced in comparison with those of the metal material. At present, a variety of carbon nanotube composite materials are proposed.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a composite material wire is described, which has a cellulation structure including: a partition wall portion including the carbon nanotube; and a partition wall inner portion that is covered with the partition wall portion and is composed of an aluminum material or the like. In this composite material wire, a compounding ratio of the carbon nanotube to the aluminum material is 0.2 mass % or more to 5 mass % or less.
Production of the composite material wire described in Patent Literature 1 is performed as follows. That is to say, first, a mixture, which contains aluminum powder, the carbon nanotube and elastomer, is subjected to heat treatment, whereby the elastomer is vaporized to obtain a porous body. Next, the porous body is subjected to plasma sintering in a can, and a billet is fabricated. Moreover, this billet is subjected to extrusion molding, and is annealed at 500° C., whereby the composite material wire is obtained.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP 2011-171291 A